


Maybe

by Aranwion



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranwion/pseuds/Aranwion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't say no...he said maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed/beta'd by yours truly.

          Jago quietly closed the door to Bren-paidhi’s room and slipped just as quietly into her own. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she was secretly glad that tonight’s duty shift had gone to Tano and Algini, she wasn’t sure she wanted to face Banichi just now. She hadn’t known quite what to expect, some of Bren-ji’s more human emotions still eluded her understanding. Like ‘salads’. She still couldn’t grasp what Bren-ji was trying so hard to convey, but he _was_ trying. It was all these words. Maybe, she thought idly, her words weren’t enough. Maybe Bren’s words would be. Jago knew very well that the Guild had a preliminary atev’-Mosphei’ dictionary. Perhaps it was worth a closer look. Jago shed the last of her uniform, carefully stowing several of the more specialized items near the bed. She freed her waist-length hair from its ever-present queue as she pulled back the coverlet. Jago slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Still, she thought, he hadn’t said no. He’d said _maybe_. Tomorrow, she was definitely taking a look at that dictionary.

 

Translation Notes:

**Paidhi** – Interpreter

            Example: Bren-paidhi - Bren the interpreter

**Salads** – In the first book, Foreigner, Bren attempts to explain the human concept of 'liking' a person. In Ragi 'liking' is a term used to express a preference for iced desserts and salads. It becomes a running joke among Bren's household

**Mosphei'** – The human language spoken on the island Mospheira


End file.
